Dark Heart
Dark Heart (voiced by Hadley Kay who also voiced Nicholas in the first movie)is the main antagonist of the second Care Bears movie and arguably the Care Bears' most dangerous adversary. A demonic entity capable of taking many forms, Dark Heart's mission was to capture all the Care Bears and Care Cousins and spread his influence throughout the world. Personality He's somewhat cocky and slightly arrogant. Unlike most other Care Bear villains, rather than hating love and caring for no reason, he seems to dislike it because he does not understand it, because he doesn't know it, shown when he became confused when Christy saved his life. He didn't start to understand that Christy cared about him until she almost died because of his magic, in which he showed his capacity to care for the first time, and begged the Care Bears to help her. Appearance No matter what form he takes, he is always red. His true form appears to be a red cloud, while his human form (which later becomes permanent) is that of a red-headed boy in a red jogging suit) Abilities *A notable feature of Dark Heart is his ability to shape-shift into various animals ranging from small animals like frogs and foxes, to large ones like dragons and rhinos. His most assumed form is that of an adolescent boy which is now his current form after he lost his evil. Whatever form he took, Dark Heart has a red hue on his body. *He also was able to trap the Care Bears in crystals hanging from his chandelier. History Playing on the ambitions of a lonely girl named Christy at her summer camp, Dark Heart promised to make her more popular if she helped him capture the Care Bears. During one incident, Dark Heart lost his balance on a canoe and fell into the water, prompting Christy to pull him out. Startled that she would save him, Dark Heart continued on his mission, but was still puzzled over the rescue. Finally successful in capturing the Care Bears and Cousins, Dark Heart was confronted by Christy, her fellow campers John and Dawn, and the founders of the Care Bears/Cousins True Heart and Noble Heart. After seeing she was willing to lose her popularity to help her friends, Dark Heart took away what he gave her, but warned her to run away and save herself. After a fierce fight, the Care Bears and Cousins were freed and Christy was knocked into a coma after successfully rescuing them. Overcome with remorse, Dark Heart begged the Bears to revive her. Uniting together, the Care Bears, Cousins, and John and Dawn chanted together, "We care!" with even Dark Heart joining them. He completely lost his evil when Christy woke up and also transformed into a real human being. Vowing to do his part to spread caring and friendship in the camp, Dark Heart joined with Christy, John, and Dawn as a new member of the summer camp, after turning into a real boy. Known Transformations *Spiritual Cloud *Sea Dragon *Tornado *Frog *Weasel *Vulture *Fox *Bat *Rat *Panther *Skunk *Crab *Spider *Hawk *Raven *Boar *Lizard *T-rex *Shark *Fish *Wolf *Alligator *Turtle *Gorilla *Rhino *Snake Trivia * Some have noticed that he strongly resembles Disney's version of Peter Pan. Gallery tumblr_m6q9358c4Q1qbe3xw.gif|Moving GIF Dark Heart.jpg Dark Heart Cloud.jpg True Heart's plead.jpg Category:Males Category:Villains Category:Former Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Humans Category:Magicians Category:Main Villains Category:Monsters